darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Zemomark
The Zemomark is the currency used to buy items in New Varrock. 10 Zemomarks are received upon first entry to New Varrock. Zemomarks are not stored in a money pouch, but are kept in the backpack. Zemomarks, like all items in New Varrock, are kept upon death. More Zemomarks may be earned by: * Completing Dimension of Disaster subquests * Completing tasks in the New Varrock Tasks * Selling items obtained in New Varrock to stores * Opening treasure chests around New Varrock and stealing loot (requires a lockpick, obtained during the Shield of Arrav subquest) * Attacking or pickpocketing citizens of New Varrock You cannot use the banks in the city, as the skeleton clerk tells you that they "no longer serve the fleshy folk", nor is there a Grand Exchange. Thus, it is recommended to sell supplies you will not need or are easily replaced. Obtaining There are multiple methods to quickly gain more Zemomarks, whether you need them for quest outfits, elemental staves, or the Mystery gift. The player can utilise shop supplies to profit from crafting items. Due to limited supplies, it's recommended to use multiple of the following techniques while you wait for each to replenish: * Buy and cut gems from the Urist Loric in New Varrock Square or from treasure chests. Buy gold ore, smelt, and craft at the furnace in west New Varrock into jewellery, which can be sold to the general store. Bracelets will provide the best profit. * Buy and fletch logs from Urist Loric and fletch into Arrow shaft and sell. * Collect and tan hard leather from Tanner in south-west New Varrock or from treasure chests or from cows in eastern New Varrock. The Tanner also sells up to 10 leather and hard leather, for only 1 Zemomark each. Hard leather can be crafted into shields that can be sold to the general store for 71 Zemomarks, and normal leather can be crafted into coifs selling for 60 Zemomarks each. * Buy iron ore from Sani by the western anvils then smelt and smith into iron nails. Sell to the general store. ** If you make and wear a Ring of Forging, you earn around an extra 3k (or more, if your Smithing level is less than 46) for every 17k you make from this method. (Note: as rings of forging track their charges per player and not per ring, you can save on gems in New Varrock by heading back to the real world when you're almost out of charges and use up a ring there instead.) ** It's also important to note that a new ring of forging must be started in the normal world before the one possessed in New Varrock will update. For example, if the ring in New Varrock has one charge left, and the player goes to the normal world and uses up one charge there, the ring in New Varrock will still have one charge remaining. Only when a new ring is started in the normal world do the charges of the ring in New Varrock update. It is enough to wear a new ring and check its charges (140) in the normal world to update the ring in New Varrock. * Buy imphide from Zaff in New Varrock Square in sets of 3 and craft into imphide books. Sell to the general store. * Collect free runes from Aubury's rune shop or from treasure chests. Sell to the general store. * Collect free bolts and arrows from Lowe's archery shop. Sell to general store. * Pickpocket zombies. This doesn't take into account failed smelting attempts or the cost of a ring of forging for 140 ores. This is only easier if you have finished Dimension of Disaster which allows you to purchase the 'Sani and Zaff shop upgrade' for 2 silver pennies from Gypsy Aris' reward shop. Or tan zombie cowhide for 3z each. Trivia *The name of the currency is probably a reference to the , the currency used in Germany before it adopted the Euro in 2002. Gallery Zemomarks concept art.png|Concept art of the Zemomark.